Picture with love
by lovgravanime14
Summary: Aku hanya ingin selalu melihat senyummu..sinar matamu..dalam kehidupan nyataku-Wonkyu-BL-Don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

By: lovgravanime14

Main pair: Tunggu di chap depan:p

Genre: Romance, Angst, Comfort

Rated: T

~Just Prolog~

"Kukira hidupku akan selalu sama setiap harinya..Merasa aku sudah mengetahui semua hal yang akan terjadi di hidupku..Tapi ternyata aku salah besar..Ternyata Tuhan selalu menyiapkan sebuah kejutan untuk setiap Hamba Nya..Dan akhirnya kejutan itu datang kepadaku..Tentu saja bukan suatu hal yang bersifat materi..

"Tapi kejutan itu datang dalam wujud seseorang..Seseorang yang nantinya akan merubah semua arti hidupku atau bagaimana nantinya kehidupanku akan berjalan..Seseorang yang sudah berhasil memindahkan seluruh hidupku untuk menjadi miliknya..

"Saranghae..Jeongmal Saranghaeyo"

-TBC-


	2. chapter 1-Found you

By: lovgrafanime14

Main Pair: Wonkyu

Genre: Romance, Angst, Comfort

Rated: T

~Chap 1~

#Siwon pov

'Kriinngg..kriinngg..kriinngg..'(Anggep aja suara alarm ya )

'Aishh..benar-benar mengganggu sekali. Padahal aku merasa baru sebentar terlelap, tapi kenapa alarm sialan itu sudah berbunyi?' Batinku dongkol. Dengan malas-malasan aku membuka mataku dan mematikan alarm sialan yang sudah mengganggu tidur indahku. Omo..ternyata sudah jam setengah 7 pagi dan waktuku sekarang hanya 30 menit untuk siap-siap dan berangkat sekolah.

Dengan terburu-buru aku merapihkan diri dan menuju ruang makan. Disana sudah ada Appa, Umma, dan Jiwon adik perempuanku. Sepertinya hanya aku yang terlambat bangun. Yah, mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaan ku menjadi orang yang paling terakhir bangun.

"Selamat pagi.." Aku menyapa keluargaku. Appa dan umma hanya menoleh sebentar kearahku sambil tersenyum, "Pagi wonnie."

"Pagi oppa." Kali ini jiwon yang berujar. Aku tersenyum kearahnya sambil mengacak rambutnya lembut.

"Aish oppa, kau memberantakan rambutku. Kau tahu berapa lama aku merapihkannya? 20 menit!" Kata Jiwon sambil mempout kan bibirnya.

"Suruh siapa kau harus merapihkannya selama itu? Tinggal di sisir lagi saja kan sudah rapih."

"Kau memang tak mengerti oppa!" Jiwon kembali menunjukan ekspresi marahnya padaku yang sayangnya malah membuat wajahnya terlihat lucu.

Aku hanya tertawa pelan melihatnya. Aaahh...sepertinya hari ini akan berjalan seperti biasanya.

~Wonkyu~

#Kyuhyun pov

Pagi-pagi begini aku sudah sibuk dengan kamera tercintaku. Memfoto semua objek yang menurutku menarik. Bagiku hanya ada dua waktu yang paling hebat dalam hidupku. Yaitu pagi dan sore. Karena di kedua waktu itu adalah waktu yang sangat tepat untuk berkencan dengan kameraku. Seharusnya di umurku ini aku memang masih harus kuliah. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak kuliah dan memilih menghabiskan waktuku dengan kamera yang sudah menemaniku selama 5 tahun hidupku. Oh, dan aku juga bekerja sebagai guru vokal pada sebuah tempat kursus musik.

Aku bukanlah seorang batang kara. Aku masih mempunyai keluarga. Seorang ibu dan seorang kakak perempuan. Tapi mereka tidak tinggal bersamaku. Mereka semua tinggal di desa. Aku tinggal disini dengan seorang sahabat yang sudah kuanggap sebagai hyung ku sendiri. Mungkin lain kali aku akan mengenalkannya pada kalian.

Dan entahlah aku mimpi apa semalam. Tiba-tiba saja 'ia' berjalan melewatiku. Seseorang yang entah mengapa membuatku membeku di tempat. Namun, otakku sepertinya mudah diajak kompromi. Aku kembali tersadar dan langsung berbalik melihat kearahnya yang kini hanya terlihat punggungnya saja. Aku buru-buru membidikkan kameraku kearahnya. Aah..untunglah masih dapat. Dan kurasa hampir seumur hidupku aku baru menemukan objek yang menurutku paling indah yang pernah aku temui. Dan kini aku bersumpah akan selalu menjadikan 'orang' itu sebagai objek fotoku. Ya, aku akan menjadikannya pusat objekku...

~Wonkyu~

#Siwon pov

"Anneyong oppa.."

"Kyaaa.. kau tampan sekali oppa..!"

"Oppa bagaimana kalau kencan denganku?"

"Oppa! Saranghae!"

Dan masih banyak lagi seruan lainnya. Inilah bagaimana pagiku selalu dimulai setiap harinya. Teriakan, ajakan, hadiah selalu menyambutku ketika aku baru datang di kampus. Entahlah apa yang ada di pikiran yeoja-yeoja itu sehingga selalu bereaksi seperti itu ketika aku berada di dekat mereka. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. Lagipula aku cukup menikmatinya dan sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan ini semua. Bahkan teman-temanku selalu menyebutku 'The man who has perfect life'. Well, bukannya aku bermaksud sombong. Tapi aku rasa julukan itu memang sangat pantas untukku.

Dari arah jauh kulihat seorang yeoja menghampiriku. Ia tersenyum sangat cantik ketika sudah berada di depanku. Akupun tersenyum membalasnya. Perlahan aku mendekat dan menempelkan bibirku di bibirnya yang sangat menggoda. Aku menciumnya sekilas dan merangkulnya, "Pagi chagi.."

"Pagi juga wonnie.." Ia melingkarkannya lengannya di pinggangku. " Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi. Kau tahu.."

Aku mencubitnya hidungnya pelan, "Mianhe princess..aku tadi berjalan ke sekolah jadi sedikit terlambat sampai."

Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Aku kembali tersenyum. Ya, sepertinya hidupku benar-benar sempurna. Apalagi aku mempunyai yeojachingu yang sangat cantik sepertinya. Kalau kalian ingin mengenalnya, mungkin akan aku beritahu nanti. Tapi yang pasti, aku akan selalu merasa bahwa hidupku akan selau berjalan seperti ini. 'Perfect'. Yeah, that's my life..

'_Bahkan, aku tak pernah tahu bahwa ia selalu menantiku dengan senyumannya yang hangat.'_

-TBC-

Anneyong chingudel..akhirnya ff gaje dan ancur ini selesai juga. Kalau merasa kata-katanya ancur banget dan banyak Typo(s), jeongmal mianhe. Author memang masih seorang newbie dalam dunia fanfiction. Dan author akan sangat berterimakasih jika kalian bersedia memberikan review untuk ff ini..


	3. Chapter 2-First meeting with you

By : lovgrafanime14

Main pair : Wonkyu

Genre : Romance, Angst, Comfort

Rated : T

#Kyuhyun pov

Hari sudah menjelang sore saat aku selesai mengajar kursus vokal di tempatku bekerja. Hyung ku menyuruh agar aku membelikan persediaan makanan kami. Jadi aku berjalan pergi menuju supermarket yang tak jauh dari tempat kerjaku.

Aku mengambil barang-barang sesuai dengan apa yang di pesan hyung. Dan segera membayarnya di kasir. Selesai semua, aku pun mulai berjalan pulang karena kebetulan apartement yang aku tempati dengan hyung ku dekat dari sini. Aku melewati sebuah jembatan yang mengalir sungai di bawahnya. Ini juga merupakan salah satu tempat favoritku. Bahkan aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berdiam disini beberapa menit atau mungkin berjam-jam. Entahlah, rasanya begitu menyenangkan melihat air sungai yang mengalir dan hanya mendapati dirimu sendirian disana. Rasanya..begitu tenang dan nyaman.

Dari kejauhan, terdengar seperti seorang muda mudi bercakap-cakap. Perlahan, suara itu semakin mendekat. Aku memicingkan mataku dan di ujung sana mulai terlihat(Sepertinya)sepasang kekasih saling berangkulan dan berbincang seru. Entah ini hanya perasaanku atau apa, aku seperti mengenali salah satu diantara mereka berdua. Lebih tepatnya yang namja. Saat mereka semakin dekat, aku terkesiap pelan. Ya, namja itu. Namja yang aku lihat tadi pagi. Namja yang mampu membuatku merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung di dunia(oke, ini memang berlebihan). Aku hanya terpaku saat mereka berdua melewatiku. Aku mulai tersenyum sendiri dan berbalik arah melihatnya yang semakin menjauh. Oke, mungkin ini memang sudah takdir Tuhan untukku dengan mengirimkan seseorang yang sangat aku impikan bisa menjadi salah satu( Ah, maksudku semuanya) objek fotoku. Ya, ini pasti hadiah dari Tuhan. Dengan pemikiran itu, aku melangkah pulang dengan hati yang bahagia dan tak sabar lagi untuk menanti hari esok.

#Siwon pov

"Nah, kalau begitu oppa pulang dulu ne." Aku mengecup lembut dahi yeojachinguku.

"Eum. Hati-hati oppa. See you soon." Ia melambaikan tanganku dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Aku mulai berjalan pulang menuju rumahku. Sebaiknya aku lebih cepat pulang. Ini sudah menjelang sore dan sebentar lagi Appa akan pulang. Aku harus sampai di rumah lebih cepat dari Appa. Karena, waktu pulang Appaku sama dengan waktunya makan malam bagi keluargaku.

Aku sudah sampai di rumah 5 menit kemudian. Huft..di depan rumah tidak ada mercedez milik Appa, dan Itu berarti ia belum pulang.

"Aku pulang." Seruku. Di ruang keluarga terlihat Jiwon yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan laptop miliknya. Merasakan aku berada di dekatnya ia menoleh, "Selamat datang oppa." dan kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Umma mana?" Tanyaku sambil meletakkan ranselku di sofa.

"Ada di dapur. Sepertinya sedang menyiapkan makan malam."

"Harusnya kau membantu umma. Masa kau biarkan umma sendirian memasak untuk kita eum?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi belum sempat aku membantu, umma sudah bilang, 'Jiwonnie nanti tanganmu teriris pisau bagaimana?' atau 'Tidak usah Jiwonnie, umma tidak ingin anak umma yang cantik ini jadi bau karena berada di dapur" Katanya mengikuti gaya bicara umma.

Aku tertawa geli melihatnya, "Oke oke, aku mengerti. Oh ya, ini." lalu menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan cokelat padanya. "Ini dari Stella. Ia tahu kau suka cokelat. Makanya saat ke swiss ia membelikan ini untukmu." Ucapku pelan.

Jiwon langsung mendelik kesal kearahku, reaksi yang sudah kuduga. "Aku tidak mau 'apapun' yang berkaitan dengan wanita itu." mengacuhkan bingkisan cokelat yang kuserahkan padanya.

Well, Jiwon memang tidak menyukai Stella, yeojachinguku. Entah apa alasannya. Ia bahkan tidak segan bersikap ketus dan dingin pada Stella bila mereka bertemu. Aku selalu membujuknya untuk berusaha menerima Stella. Tapi ia langsung bilang, "Demi apapun di dunia ini, aku tidak akan pernah menerimanya ataupun mencoba menerimanya walaupun oppa akan membenciku."

Dan aku tak bisa berbuat banyak mendengar ucapannya. Jiwon memang tidak melarangku untuk bersama Stella. Tapi aku tetap saja merasa tidak enak(?).

Akupun pergi ke dapur dan menemui umma yang sedang menata makan malam di meja makan. Ia menoleh kearahku dan tersenyum lembut, "Sudah pulang Siwonnie?"

"Eum." Jawabku singkat. Lalu menaruh cokelat dari Stella ke dalam kulkas.

"Cokelat dari siapa?" Tanya umma.

"Stella."

"Untuk Jiwonnie?" Umma sudah pasti tahu.

"Eum." Mendengar jawabanku, umma hanya menghela nafas pelan dan mengusap bahuku menenangkan.

"Kau tahu kan adikmu tidak pernah bermaksud buruk padamu?"

"Ne. Aku tahu umma.."

#Kyuhyun pov

"Aku pulang."

"Kau sudah pulang kyu?"

Dari arah dapur sudah berdiri hyung ku yang sedang memegang spatula. Aku merapihkan sepatuku dan berjalan kearahnya dan memberikan belanjaan ku. "Ini hyung."

"Gomawo kyu.." Katanya sambil mencubit sebelah pipiku.

"Appo..hentikan hae-hyung." Aku segera melepaskan dengan paksa cubitannya dan Hae-hyung hanya tertawa.

Pernahkah aku mengatakan pada kalian akan mengenalkan sahabatku yang sudah kuanggap Hyung kandung sendiri? Kenalkan, ini adalah Hae-hyung. Nama lengkapnya adalah Lee Donghae. Berbeda denganku yang bekerja. Ia adalah seorang anak kuliah. Tapi juga bekerja part time di sebuah toko hewan. Hae-hyung sudah bersahabat denganku sejak kecil. Ia juga kini diasuh oleh umma ku semenjak orang tuanya meninggal dikarenakan kecelakaan.

"Kau kelihatan senang hari ini. Apa ada kejadian bagus?" Tanya Hae-hyung sambil memasak untuk makan malam kami.

Aku yang sedang menemaninya memasak, mengangguk dengan semangat. "Ne."

"Ceritakan padaku." Hae-hyung tahu jika aku bersemangat seperti ini berarti ada yang ingin kuceritakan dengannya.

"Aku bertemu dengan Dewa hyung." Kataku dengan mimik misterius.

Hae-hyung langsung menoleh padaku. "Dewa?"

"Ya. Dewa. Dewaku hyung."

"Ah, apakah ini berhubungan dengan objek fotomu Kyu?"

"Tepat sekali. Kau tahu hyung..ia benar-benar berbeda dari semua pilihan yang ada di mataku. Dia..bersinar hyung."

"Kau kenal dengannya?" Hae-hyung meletakkan sepiring nasi goreng dihadapanku.

"Tidak..tapi mungkin akan segera tahu." Aku mengambil suapan pertama nasi gorengku dan melahapnya.

#Siwon pov

Pernahkah kau merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutimu disaat kau hanya sendirian? Well, itu yang kurasakan sekarang. Entahlah, aku merasa ada seseorang yang terus mengikutiku sejak aku keluar dari gerbang kampus. Saat ini aku memang tidak pulang dengan Stella atau teman-temanku yang lain. Bukannya aku merasa takut atau apa. Hei, aku ini sudah memegang sabuk hitam pada bela diri Taekwondo. Aku bisa saja menghajar orang yang mengikutiku jika ia memang berniat yang macam-macam padaku.

Sebelum aku sempat menoleh kebelakang, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara khas dari jepretan(?) kamera. Aku menoleh dan mendapatkan seorang namja yang sedang mengarahkan kameranya kearahku. Kemudian ia melihat ke layar kamera dan tersenyum puas. Aku hanya bisa terdiam beberapa saat dan baru sadar kembali ketika ia memfotoku kedua kalinya. Ya ampun..apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Memfotoku?

"Kau, apa yau kau lakukan?" Akhirnya pertanyaan itu lolos dari mulutku.

Ia hanya mendongak kearahku sambil tersenyum cerah, "Tentu saja memfotomu."

"Apa maksud-"

"Ah, ternyata sudah sore. Hae-hyung pasti menungguku." Ia tiba-tiba saja berbalik dan pergi meninggalkanku sendiri disana.

What the-setelah ia dengan seenaknya saja memfotoku(Tanpa izin pula)tiba-tiba saja ia pergi begitu saja?

Apa-apaan..

Apa-apaan itu?

Satu kata yang hanya bisa kupikirkan.

Ini benar-benar hari yang aneh.

#Kyuhyun pov

My God! Aku dapat fotonya! Aku dapat fotonya lagi! Thanks God!

Aku terus berseru riang tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang menatap aneh padaku. Sekarang aku hanya ingin duduk di depan komputerku dan segera mengedit foto yang baru kudapat beberapa menit yang lalu. Oh, aku benar-benar tidak sabar.

Sesampainya di apartement, aku buru-buru masuk ke kamarku mengabaikan seruan Hae-hyung yang memanggilku. Dengan tak sabar, aku menyalakan komputerku dan langsung membuka photoshop untuk mengedit hasil fotoku.

Rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan saat kau harus mengeluarkan semua kemampuanmu untuk sebuah foto. Dan itu membuat semua foto yang kau hasilkan terlihat sangat berharga di matamu. Bukankah aku benar?

Suara khas dari mesin print yang sedang mencetak foto membuatku semakin excited. Aku mengambil selembar foto yang sudah selesai dicetak itu dan menempelkannya di dinding kamarku yang sudah penuh dengan foto-foto sebelumnya. Aku tersenyum sangat puas dengan hasil karyaku.

Tanpa kusadari Hae-hyung sudah berdiri disampingku dan ikut memperhatikan foto 'Dewa' ku.

"Itukah orangnya Kyu?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Hae-hyung kembali memperhatikan foto itu, "Kau sangat menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja aku sangat menyukainya. Ini salah satu foto terhebat yang pernah aku dapatkan."

"Maksudku, apakah..kau menyukainya dalam kehidupan nyatamu Kyu. Bukan dalam pandanganmu secara aspek photography."

Kini aku menoleh padanya, "Maksudmu Hyung?"

Hae-hyung menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja ucapanku tadi. Oh ya, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Aku tunggu di meja makan." Dan meninggalkanku begitu saja. Aku hanya menatap pintu kamar yang sudah tertutup olehnya. Apa maksud Hae-hyung tadi? Menyukainya(maksudnya orang yang difoto Kyu)dalam kehidupanku nyataku?

Memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing, akupun keluar kamar menyusul Hae-hyung untuk makan malam.

-TBC-

Chapter 2 is coming!apakah ada yang menunggu-nunggu(readers: gak ada tuh-Author pundung di pojokan bareng Kyu#plak!)nah, kali ini readers yang menanyakan siapa pacar siwon dan sahabat kyuhyun udah terjawabkan^-^Author tetep setia menunggu review dari kalian lho..jangan lupa yaa:)


	4. Chapter 3-Meet you

By : Lovgrafanime14

Main Pair : Wonkyu

Pair : Others(temuin sendiri ya#plak!)

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Angst, Comfort

#Siwon pov

"Bisakah kau tidak mengikutiku dan mengambil fotoku tanpa izin pemiliknya?" Aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihat namja yang kemarin malam itu hanya nyengir tidak bersalah.

"Ah, kau menyadarinya ya?" Tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

Aih, dia benar-benar menyebalkan. Pagi-pagi begini aku sudah mendapatinya di jembatan yang biasa aku lewati untuk pulang pergi kuliah. Dan benar saja kekhawatiranku, ia mengikutiku dan terus memfotoku tanpa adanya perasaan tidak enak atau apa.

'Tentu saja bodoh' ingin rasanya aku meneriakkan hal itu padanya. Namun aku sadar reputasiku sebagai seorang keluarga Choi yang terhormat mengharuskanku untuk bersikap sopan dan terkendali pada siapapun.

"Tentu saja. Kau kira dengan sikap terang-terangan seperti itu aku tidak menyadari apa yang kau lakukan?" Akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan.

Ia hanya menganguk-anggukan kepalanya, "Ah, benar juga."

Aish, namja ini memang menyebalkan, "Jadi untuk apa kau memfotoku dan mengikutiku seperti itu heh?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memfotomu saja." Dan tersenyum polos padaku.

"A-apa.." Belum selesai ucapanku ia sudah berseru saat melihat jam tangannya.

"Ah! Gawat! Aku bisa telat bekerja. Terimakasih untuk hari ini eum..tuan. Sampai bertemu lagi." Lalu meninggalkanku begitu saja seperti kemarin malam. Dan..apa tadi? Ia memanggilku tuan? Sial, apakah aku terlihat setua itu?

"Hei, Kau! Kembali!" Aku mencoba memanggilnya walaupun nyatanya sia-sia. Ia sudah sangat jauh dariku.

"Aishh..menyebalkan." umpatku dan melihat jam tanganku, "Gawat, aku juga bisa telat."

Gara-gara namja itu 5 menit lagi aku bisa telat kuliah. Untung saja jarak dari tempat berdiriku sekarang sudah dekat dengan kampusku. Aku buru-buru berlari tak bisa membayangkan mendapat hukuman disaat pelajaran dosen yang paling terkiller di kampusku.

Ah, ternyata keberuntungan masih berpihak padaku. Dosen killer itu belum datang saat aku sampai di kelasku. Aku segera duduk diantara sahabatku, Eunhyuk dan Kibum.

"Tumben kau hampir telat Siwon?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ini semua gara-gara _dia._" Aku masih berusaha mengatur nafasku.

Kali ini Kibum menoleh kearahku dan mengernyitkan dahinya, "_Dia_?"

"Ah, Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

Kibum tak bertanya lagi karena dosen killer alias Kangin Songsaenim sudah memasuki kelas kami dan sudah bersiap dengan pandangan matanya yang sangat terasa mengintimidasi kami sekelas.

"Baiklah, kali ini kuharap kalian semua mengerjakan tugas yang saya minta pada kalian. Dan tentu saja saya sudah menyiapkan hadiah yang bagus bagi yang tidak mengerjakannya dengan baik."

Nah, sudah terbukti kan ucapanku mengapa aku(dan mahasiswa lainnya) menjulukinya sebagai dosen terkiller di kampus ini?

#Kyuhyun pov

"Yo, Kyuhyun-ah!" seseorang memanggilku saat aku baru masuk di tempat kerjaku.

Aku menoleh padanya dan tersenyum riang, "Yesung-hyung! Selamat pagi."

Ia merangkulku dan ikut berjalan bersamaku, "Wah, kelihatannya kau bahagia sekali pagi ini."

"Ah, benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Semua orang yang melihatmu pagi ini juga pasti menganggapmu seperti orang yang baru saja memenangkan lottre."

"Haha..kau berlebihan hyung." Kataku menimpali ucapannya.

Aku dan Yesung-hyung memang sama-sama seorang guru les vokal. Tapi ia lebih senior dibandingkan aku yang masih terhitung seorang guru baru. Dan ia memiliki suara yang benar-benar indah. Saat pertama kali mendengarnya bernyanyi, aku bahkan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena mungkin saking terpesonanya. Semenjak saat itu aku selalu meminta Yesung-hyung untuk melatih vokalku agar lebih baik. Itupun jika aku dan Yesung-hyung memiliki waktu luang.

"Kyuhyun-sshi!" Kali ini seorang yeoja yang kuketahui namanya Seohyun memanggilku. Ia menghampiriku tepat ketika aku dan Yesung-hyung sampai di ruang kerja kami, "Tadi kau dipanggil Sajangnim untuk segera ke ruangannya."

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa?" Tanyaku. Tidak biasanya Sajangnim memanggilku ke ruangannya.

"Entahlah. Beliau hanya menyampaikan hal itu padaku."

"Sudahlah Kyu..lebih baik kau segera kesana. Mungkin ada hal penting yang harus ia sampaikan padamu." Yesung-hyung menepuk pundakku.

Aku mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu hyung."

Akupun segera pergi ke ruangan sajangnim. Ternyata memang ia sudah menungguku di ruangannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, masuklah." Katanya saat aku melongokkan kepalaku di pintu ruangannya.

Aku masuk dan menutup kembali pintu itu, "Jadi ada keperluan apa sajangnim memanggil saya?"

Ia menautkan tangannya diatas meja dan menatapku tajam, "Jadi begini Kyuhyun-sshi, aku ingin kau mengajar di sebuah kampus sebagai guru pengganti disana."

"E-eh? Guru pengganti?"

"Ne. Guru di kampus ini sedang sakit dan perlu waktu lama untuk memulihkannya. Kebetulan ia adalah sahabatku. Ia memintaku untuk mencari pengganti sementara dirinya disana. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menunjukmu sebagai pengganti sementara dirinya."

"Ta-tapi sajangnim..saya ini tidak mempunyai pendidikan yang cukup dalam musik. Anda tahu itu bukan? Bukankah masih banyak guru lain yang lebih berpengalaman dari saya?"

"Tidak. Pokokya aku hanya ingin kau yang menggantikannya. Aku rasa kau mampu melaksanakan tugas ini. Lagipula ini hanya untuk sementara saja."

"Anda yakin sajangnim? Saya takut saya tidak mampu menggantikannya untuk mengajar di sebuah kampus."

"Aku sangat yakin kau mampu Kyuhyun-sshi. Kau tentu saja sangat tahu aku tidak pernah main-main dalam memutuskan sesuatu."

"Baiklah. Jika begitu, saya akan berusaha keras menjalankan tugas ini."

"Bagus. Itulah yang sangat ingin aku dengar darimu. Semoga kau berhasil."

Saat hendak berbalik aku menanyakan sesuatu, "Euhm, kalau saya boleh tahu..kampus apa yang akan saya tempati?"

Sajangnim tersenyum simpul padaku, "SM university. Kau pasti tahu kan?"

#Siwon pov

Keesokan harinya, aku kembali berangkat ke kampus. Kali ini aku memutuskan untuk membawa mobil Audi R8 kesayanganku. Aku tak ingin mengambil kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi dengan namja aneh-yang-entah-siapa-namanya-itu lagi ditengah jalan.

Sesampainya di kampus, sorakan yang sangat biasa kudapatkan sudah menyambutku di pintu kampus. Tapi kali ini sepertinya aku mendengar sedikit ada yang berbeda dengan obrolan mahasiswi yang biasanya obrolan mereka selalu seputar tentangku.

"Hei, kau lihat tidak tadi namja yang katanya menjadi guru musik pengganti kita?" Seorang yeoja bertanya pada temannya yang yeoja juga.

Temannya itu mengangguk dengan semangat, "Yaya..aku tahu. Menurutku ia sangat menarik."

"Tapi bukankah ia terlalu manis dan imut untuk seorang namja?"

"Tapi tetap saja ia sangat menarik. Aah kalau begini aku tak sabar menanti pelajaran musik kali ini."

Hanya itu yang bisa aku dengar karena Stella sudah menghampiriku dan menarik tanganku untuk mengikutinya.

"Wonnie, kau tidak lupa kan janjimu siang nanti?" Tanyanya sambil menggamit lenganku.

Aku mengerutkan alis bingung, "Eh, memang aku menjanjikan apa?"

Stella mempoutkan bibirnya, "Aih, Wonnie..kau sudah janji akan menemaniku belanja siang ini. Masa kau tidak ingat?" Lalu menghempaskan tanganku kasar.

Aku segera kembali menggamit tangannya dan tersenyum, "Ah, tentu saja aku tidak lupa. Tenang saja chagiya."

Sejujurnya aku memang lupa ada janji untuk mengajak Stella kencan hari ini. Ini pasti gara-gara aku bertemu namja itu. Aih, aku harus memberinya pelajaran agar ia tidak menggangguku lagi. Tapi berbicara tentang namja, kira-kira siapa namja(yang katanya) akan menjadi guru musik pengganti itu? Sampai-sampai obrolan para yeoja yang biasanya seputar tentangku(hey, aku bukannya narsis. Tapi ini memang kenyataan) kini beralih menjadi tentang guru musik pengganti yang kebetulan hari ini di mata kuliahku ada jadwalnya. Kurasa aku akan tahu sebentar lagi.

Menjelang siang, aku dan teman-teman satu jurusanku berbondong-bondong ke ruang musik. Para yeoja sibuk berbisikan kira-kira seperti apa guru musik pengganti kami sekarang.

"Aah, sepertinya kau akan punya saingan Siwon-ah." Eunhyuk duduk disampingku sudah siap dengan buku musiknya.

"Benar juga. Aku jadi penasaran sendiri sehebat apa namja itu hingga bisa mengalahkan seorang Choi Siwon si pangeran sekolah." Kibum ikut menimbrung sambil matanya tetap terfokus pada PSP yang sedang dimainkannya.

"Hah, kalian bercanda." Aku hanya melengos menimpali ucapan mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dan masuklah seorang namja yang membuatku benar-benar ingin menguburkan diriku sendiri sekarang. Ia..ia kan namja aneh itu?!

Sedetik kemudian seruan-seruan centil dari para yeoja(dan mungkin namja juga) sudah memenuhi ruangan musik. Berbeda sekali denganku yang hanya bisa diam terpaku tak mempercayai bahwa guru pengganti musik disini adalah namja aneh yang menjadi daftar orang paling terakhir yang ingin aku temui di dunia ini sekarang.

"Kyaa! Dia imut!"

"Dia sangat manis!"

"Oppa maukah menjadi pacarku saja?"

"Hey, kau jadi uke ku saja ya.."

Kini aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Sempat terbesit sebuah ide untuk kabur saja dari pelajaran musik kali ini. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa selamanya bersembunyi kan? Lagipula memalukan sekali jika seorang Choi Siwon ingin kabur hanya gara-gara namja aneh itu. Aku buru-buru menggelengkan kepalaku untuk menghilangkan ide yang terdengar sangat payah itu.

"Kau kenapa Siwon?" Tanya Kibum. Ia dan Eunhyuk menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. Oh, aku benar-benar sudah lupa jika masih ada mereka di dekatku.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabku asal. Lalu pandanganku kembali beralih ke arah namja aneh yang kini sedang berdiri di hadapan kami semua. Yang membuatnya berbeda sekarang adalah tidak adanya kamera yang biasanya setia bergantung di lehernya. Tunggu, kenapa aku bisa ingat hal seremeh itu? Aku sudah benar-benar gila sendiri sekarang.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Aku adalah seorang guru les vokal di sebuah tempat kursus musik. Aku ditugaskan untuk menjadi guru sementara kalian dikarenakan guru musik kalian yang biasanya sedang sakit. Jadi, aku mohon kerjasamanya." Lalu ia membungkukkan badannya.

Ah, ternyata namja aneh itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi, bukankah ia masih seumuran kami?

"Kyuhyun-sshi..sepertinya kau seumuran dengan kami semua. Tapi kenapa kau sudah mengajar?" Salah seorang yeoja bertanya. Baru saja aku memikirkan hal itu. Suatu kebetulan sekali.

"Ne. Aku memang seumuran dengan kalian semua. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk langsung bekerja dan meninggalkan kesempatanku untuk berkuliah." Jawabnya.

Aku sempat tegang sesaat ketika sorot matanya tertuju kearahku. Kupikir ia pasti akan langsung mengenaliku dan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat kuharapkan tidak terjadi. Namun ternyata pemikiranku salah. Ia hanya melihat sebentar kearahku dan melayangkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Diam-diam aku merasa heran juga. Hei, apakah dia tidak mengenaliku atau apa? Omo, bukannya bagus jika ia tidak bertingkah apa-apa. Itukan memang keinginanku. Tapi rasanya aneh saja dia hanya diam setelah kemarin pagi(dan juga lusa malam kemarin) selalu bertingkah aneh jika bertemu denganku.

Nah, Siwon..apa lagi yang kau pikirkan hem?

"Nah, kali ini aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Dan aku ingin kalian semua bisa mempelajari nada lagu ini dengan baik. Tapi aku butuh seseorang yang bisa membantuku untuk mengiringi lagu ini. Apakah ada diantara kalian yang bisa memainkan piano?" Ia mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke arah kami.

Seorang temanku yang bernama Ryeowook mengangkat tangannya, "Aku bisa." Katanya lalu berjalan kearah piano dan duduk didepannya siap untuk memainkannya.

Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah partitur kearahnya dan seperti bertanya sesuatu diikuti anggukan oleh Ryeowook. Mungkin ia bertanya apakah Ryeowook bisa memainkan lagunya atau tidak. Setelah itu ia pun bersiap dengan sebuah kertas yang sepertinya lirik lagu. Ia menarik nafasnya sejenak dan kemudian alunan musik pun mulai terdengar.

_'Dan Tuhan pun selalu mempunyai kejutan untuk setiap hambanya..'_

-TBC-

Author kembali dengan chapter 3! apakah readers puas dengan chap kali ini? Mian ne, jika banyak typo(s) dan kayaknya chapter Kali ini ancur banget. Hehe, maklum ya..author lagi pusing banget sama tugas-tugas yang numpuk yang teriak-teriak minta diselesain.

Author selalu berterimakasih bagi readers yang selalu membaca dan mereview ff abal ini. Author bener-bener terharu banget melihat antusias readers untuk membaca ff ini. Sekali lagi jeongmal gomawo chingudel:)(pelukin satu-satu readers)

Oh ya, apakah ada request untuk lagu apa yang akan dinyanyikan Kyuhyun di chapter depan? Kalau ada author siap menamung sarannya kok^^

sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya..\(^_^)/ and i always waiting for your reviews..


	5. Chapter 4-Something strange

By : lovgrafanime14

Main Pair : Wonkyu

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

#Siwon pov

Saat nada musik mulai mengalun memenuhi ruangan, tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan terbuka dan terlihat Yoochun songsaenim(seorang dosen akutansi kampus kami) berdiri diambang pintu. Musik pun berhenti dan semua orang di ruangan ini melihat kearahnya.

"Maaf mengganggu pelajaran kalian. Tapi...Kyuhyun-sshi anda diminta untuk ke aula sekarang juga. Anda sudah ditunggu untuk menjadi pengganti perwakilan dosen musik untuk rapat."

Katanya.

"Baik, saya mengerti." Kyuhyun tersenyum samar, "Baiklah, aku akan memberikan beberapa tugas pada kalian sebagai pengganti pelajaran kali ini. Aku ingin kalian mencari beberapa buku musik kuno dan mempelajarinya lalu menyimpulkan gaya musik yang ada di dalam buku itu dan menyerahkannya padaku lusa. Kalian mengerti?"

"Ne.." Yeoja-yeoja itu menjawab dengan semangat. Sedangkan beberapa dari kami-termasuk aku-merasa beban tugas sudah bertambah lagi. Aish..menyebalkan.

"Haahh..baru dosen pengganti saja sudah memberikan tugas menyusahkan seperti itu. Bagaimana jika dia benar-benar dosen tetap kita?" Ucapku setelah namja-aneh-yang-namanya-Kyuhyun-itu keluar. Beberapa temanku terutama laki-laki menyutujui ucapanku. Kibum hanya menimpali dengan kalem-seperti biasa-sedangkan Eunhyuk sudah sibuk dengan Hpnya.

Akupun memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap kampus. Setidaknya aku bisa menunggu sampai waktu pulang tiba dengan tidur disana. Aku memang sering kesana jika sedang bosan ataupun sekedar bolos. Tempat yang benar-benar sepi dan pas untuk menghindarkan keramaian.

Kurebahkan tubuhku pada bangku panjang yang tersedia dan memandangi langit biru berselimutkan awan putih disana. Angin yang berhembus lembut membuatku merasakan kantuk yang sangat. Perlahan, mataku tertutup pelan dan alam bawah sadar sudah mulai memasukiku.

#Kyuhyun pov

Akhirnya, rapat dosen selesai sudah. Kukira akan ada perdepatan yang menarik(Yeah, aku memang sudah terlalu sering menonton berita televisi). Ternyata kami-para dosen-hanya duduk manis dan mendengarkan ucapan kepala dosen tentang acara-acara kampus yang akan diselenggarakan. Benar-benar membosankan.

Oh, aku baru ingat sekarang. Bukankah aku tadi melihat 'Dewa' ku di kampus ini? Tepatnya saat pelajaran musik sebelum aku rapat. Kemana dia sekarang?

Aku menoleh-nolehkan kepalaku melihat sekitar. Sepertinya dia sudah pulang. Aah, padahal aku ingin menambah koleksi photoku lagi. Ya sudahlah, mungkin hari ini aku memang tidak bisa bertemu dengannya.

Suara dering handphone membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku melihat nama yang tertera di layar handphoneku. Ternyata dari Henry. Ia adalah adik kelas sekaligus sepupuku. Untuk apa dia meneleponku?

"Yeoboseyo, ada apa Henry?" Sapaku.

'/Kyunnie hyung! Aku rindu sekali padamu../' Suara kekanakan itu berteriak antusias. Aku bahkan harus menjauhkan Hp ku dari telingaku

"YAA! Kau tidak harus berteriak seperti itu. Kau ingin membuat telingaku tuli eoh?"

'/Hehe, mian hyung. Aku sudah lama sekali tidak mendengar suaramu. Jadi rasanya sekarang aku seperti sedang mendengar suara malaikat yang berbicara denganku./'

"Cih, kau terlalu menggombal sepupu. Dan kau tahu aku tidak akan termakan oleh gombalanmu itu."

'/Tapi Zhoumi gege selalu meleleh jika aku menggombalinya hyung./'

"Si Tiang listrik mu itu memang sudah tidak waras Henry-ah hehe."

'/Hyung, Zhoumi gege tidak gila hyung..yaa walaupun dia kadang bersikap aneh memang./'

"Tsk, terserah apa katamu saja. Jadi..ada apa kau meneleponku? Aku yakin kau tidak menelepon hanya untuk menyatakan betapa rindunya kamu padaku. Yaa walaupun kuakui aku ini memang orang yang gampang dirindukan hehe."

'/Percaya diri sekali kau hyung. Tapi..untuk hal yang pertama tadi kau memang benar sih hyung hehe..aku butuh bantuanmu./'

"Ada apa memangnya hem? Kau tidak akan memintaku memberikan hadiah untuk Zhoumi karena kau terlalu malu memberinya sendiri seperti tahun lalu itu kan?"

'/ Hyung! Jangan ingatkan aku kenangan konyol dan memalukan itu lagi. Kau menyebalkan!/'

"Dasar sepupu tidak sopan. Sudah baik-baik aku membantumu waktu itu."

'/Tapi kau tidak usah mengungkit-ungkit hal itu lagi kan hyung./'

"Ne..ne..cepat katakan apa maumu. Aku harus segera pulang."

'/Eh, jangan hyung! Kau jangan pulang dulu./'

"Lho, memang kenapa?"

'/Begini. Kau tahu kan aku bekerja disebuah Kafe di Seoul?/'

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Memangnya kenapa?"

'/Hari ini penyanyi yang biasanya bekerja di Kafe tempatku bekerja sedang sakit hyung. Sedangkan Kafe ini akan merayakan ulang tahun ke3 semenjak berdirinya kafe ini./'

"Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?"

'/Aku ingin kau menggantikan penyanyi kami ini hyung. Kau mau kan?/'

"Mwo? Shireo, aku tidak mau. Aku sedang malas kemana-mana. Kau cari saja orang lain."

'/Jebal hyung..kali ini kau harus membantuku. Hanya untuk malam ini saja. Kau juga akan dapat bayaran sebagai imbalannya. Bagaimana?/'

"Heuh, baiklah. Aku memang tidak bisa menolakmu."

'/Yaayy..Gomawo hyung, jeongmal gomawo. Aku tunggu sore ini ya hyung./'

"Tunggu, aku tidak tahu dimana kafe tempatmu bekerja."

'/Ah, aku hampir lupa. Nama kafenya 'Paradise Cafe'/'

"Araseo..nanti aku akan kesana."

Haah..kalau begini aku tidak bisa menunggu 'Dewa' ku di jembatan itu. Tadi pagi pun aku tak melihatnya. Padahal aku sudah menunggunya seperti biasa. Kalau begini, lebih baik aku langsung pergi ke tempat Henry. Mungkin lebih baik aku mengabari Donghae hyung dulu dan mengatakan untuk tidak usah menyiapkan makan malam untukku. Karena aku yakin aku pasti tidak akan makan malam di rumah.

Aku pun menghubungi Donghae hyung dangan handphoneku. Beberapa saat hanya nada tunggu yang terdengar sebelum akhirnya suara Donghae hyung menyapa telingaku.

'/Yeoboseyo, ada apa Kyu?/'

"Hae hyung, mungkin aku akan pulang telat hari ini."

'/Eh? Memangnya ada apa?/'

"Tadi Henry tiba-tiba meneleponku dan memintaku untuk menggantikan penyanyi di tempat kerjanya. Hyung ingat kan Henry bekerja di sebuah Cafe yang berada di Seoul?"

'/Eum..lalu kenapa ia meminta bantuanmu?/'

"Entahlah..aku juga tidak tahu. Ia terus memaksaku dan kau tahu betul aku tidak akan tahan jika ia sudah merengek padaku."

'Ne..ne, aku mengerti./'

"Oh ya, hyung tidak usah menyiapkan makan malam untukku. Karena sepertinya aku tidak akan makan malam di rumah."

'/Baiklah..tapi kau harus makan malam dengan baik. Dan jangan pulang terlalu larut. Mengerti?/'

"Ne..kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang"

'/Pergilah..hati-hati di jalan. Sampaikan juga salamku untuk Henry./'

"Araseo..Bye hyung.." Lalu akupun memutuskan percakapan itu dan langsung berjalan menuju halte bus. Sambil menunggu bus, aku menatap langit yang mulai gelap dan udara yang mulai terasa dingin lalu merapatkan hoodie yang kupakai. Apakah malam ini akan turun salju? Kuharap iya.

#Siwon pov

Terasa guncangan pelan di bahuku. Akupun membuka mata yang terasa berat dan menemukan Stella yang sudah berdiri di sampingku. Wajahnya memberengut kesal dengan Tangan terlipat di depan dada, "Wonnie, kau sudah lupa lagi dengan janjimu eoh?"

"Hah? Apa.." sepertinya aku masih agak linglung hingga akhirnya menyadari aku sudah berjanji akan menemaninya belanja hari ini. "Ah, mianhae..aku tertidur tadi."

Wajahnya masih memberengut. Aku beranjak merangkul pundaknya dan mendaratkan kecupan ringan dipipinya yang terasa dingin. " Arasseo. Aku akan mengajakmu makan malam kali ini princess. Dan aku juga akan menemanimu belanja sepuasmu. Bagaimana?"

"Jeongmal? Kau memang yang terbaik Wonnie. Jeongmal saranghae.." ia memelukku erat dan mendaratkan ciuman singkat dibibirku.

Aku tersenyum membalasnya, "Nado.."

Entah sudah berapa jam aku menemani Stella belanja. Dapat kurasakan kakiku yang mulai terasa kram karena udara dingin yang menggigit. God, kenapa wanita harus diciptakan senang berbelanja? Menyebalkan sekali.

"Stella, apakah kau masih lama? Kurasa aku sudah kelaparan sekarang. Dan hari sudah larut. Aku takut kau sakit karena masih berjalan-jalan di cuaca yang dingin ini." oke, aku memang sedikit berbohong. Mana mungkin aku mengakui bahwa aku sudah kelelahan setengah mati karena mengikutinya kesana kemari untuk belanja? Hell, mau taruh dimana mukaku jika Stella menganggapku seorang lelaki lemah yang sudah takluk hanya dengan udara dingin saja.

"Aih, tapi aku masih ingin melihat-lihat pakaian yang ada disini. Oh, bagaimana kalau kau duluan saja pergi mencari makan. Jika kau sudah menemukan tempat yang cocok hubungi saja aku. Tak apa-apa kan?"

"Baiklah, tapi kau tak apa-apakan kutinggal sendiri heum?" kataku sambil mengelus lembut pipinya.

"Ne, kau duluan saja. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Aku pun berjalan pergi mulai mencari restoran atau kafe yang bisa aku dan Stella singgahi untuk makan malam. Jujur saja, aku belum terlalu mengenal daerah ini karena memang aku bukan orang yang terlalu senang untuk jalan-jalan di tempat ramai seperti ini. Tapi tentu saja aku tak mungkin menolak ajakan Stella untuk menemaninya berbelanja. Aku tak akan pernah membuatnya kecewa bersamaku.

Rasanya sudah agak jauh aku berjalan dari tempat butik yang Stella kunjungi. Akupun menoleh-nolehkan kepala untuk melihat apakan ada tempat makan yang menarik. Saat itulah mataku tertumbuk pada sebuah bangunan Kafe yang terlihat paling ramai diantara Kafe-kafe yang berjajar lainnya. Seolah mengikuti kata hatiku, tanpa sadar aku berjalan mendekati banguna kafe itu dan melihat tulisan yang tercetak indah di depan bangunannya.

"_Paradise Cafe?_" Gumamku. Sepertinya sedang ada perayaan disini. Apakah mungkin kafe ini terbuka untuk umum sekarang?

"Silahkan masuk tuan. Kami sedang ada perayaan ulang tahun Kafe kami yang ketiga. Silahkan jika berkenan anda masuk kedalam." seorang namja imut mendekatiku sambil tersenyum ceria. Aku membaca _nametag_ yang ada di bajunya, Henry.

"Ah ya, Gamsahamnida Henry-sshi." Kataku sambil tersenyum sopan dan masuk kedalam kafe itu.

Suasana ramai langsung menyambutku. Tapi bukan dalam arti ramai yang tidak beraturan dan riuh. Entah kenapa rasanya suasana bersahabat langsung menyergapku begitu aku masuk ke Kafe ini. Semua orang terlihat berbincang-bincang santai sambil menyantap makanan. Adapun yang terdiam menyendiri seperti tak terusik dengan keadaan ramai disekitarnya. Aku berjalan menuju meja yang terdapat 2 kursi disana. Kurasa aku akan mengajak Stella makan malam disini saja.

Tepat ketika aku sudah duduk dan bersiap menghubungi Stella, tiba-tiba suara microphon yang sedang di tes membuat keadaan sunyi seketika. Aku yang akan menelepon Stella pun terhenti dan memandang kearah panggung seperti pengunjung lainnya.

Disana sudah berdiri seorang namja yang rasanya sangat aku kenal, rambut ikal cokelatnya, postur tubuhnya yang tinggi dan kurus itu..bukankah..

"Anneyong haseyo..sebenarnya aku bukan penyanyi Cafe ini. Tapi aku harus menggantikannya karena ia sedang berhalangan hari ini. Dan aku akan membantu sebisaku untuk memeriahkan pesta ini. Semoga anda semua menikmatinya."

Tubuhku sudah akan reflek berdiri saat suara petikan gitar dan piano mulai mengalun. Dan namja yang kuketahui bernama 'Cho Kyuhyun' itu mulai membuka suaranya..

**As long as you love me _[3x]_**

We're under pressure,  
Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in  
Keep it together,  
Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning (frowning)  
But hey now (hey now), you know, girl (know girl),  
We both know it's a cruel world  
But I will take my chances

_'Deg'_

Apakah ada yang salah dengan dirinya? Batin Siwon. Setahunya ia tak pernah mendengar atau merasakan bahwa jantungnya mempunyai masalah. Tapi kenapa jantungnya seperti berdentum dengan keras dan kencang sekarang ini?

**As long as you love me  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)**

_'Ya Tuhan apa yang salah denganku?'_

-TBC-

Hyyaaaaa...jeongmal, jeongmal, jeongmal mianhae buat readers semua(#Kepalanundukdalem") kali ini author benar" merasa bersalah karena teellllaaaaaattttt banget nge post ffnya. Jeongmal,jeongmal mianhae..(#gaktaulagiharusngomongapa** ;;;_;;;** )

Oh ya, buat readers yg udah nawarin lagu buat author, saya berterimakasih sekali. Mungkin untuk kali ini saya belum bisa pake tawaran lagu dari readers tercinta#plak. Tapi mungkin untuk lain waktu author akan pake..

sekali lagi...gamsahamnida^-^


End file.
